


Black Clover Week 2019

by Procrastination_Writer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Bulls Ensemble & Finesse, Black Clover Week 2019, Gen, why is this not an option!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: Welcome to my Black Clover Week fic! Forgive me if I take a while to finish it.Day 1: Favorite Character, Unlikely/Childhood Friends, Found FamilyDay 2: Healing, Sleep Over, MermaidsDay 3: Rivalry, Secrets, FantasyDay 4: “We may be idiots, but we can be idiots together.”, Soulmate, Modern DayDay 5: “We’re lost, aren’t we?”, Myths, Fairy TaleDay 6: “So, who wants to be Wizard King for a day?”, Crossover, CollegeDay 7: Free Day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Black Clover Week fic! Forgive me if I take a while to finish it.
> 
> Day 1: Favorite Character, Unlikely/Childhood Friends, Found Family  
Day 2: Healing, Sleep Over, Mermaids  
Day 3: Rivalry, Secrets, Fantasy  
Day 4: “We may be idiots, but we can be idiots together.”, Soulmate, Modern Day  
Day 5: “We’re lost, aren’t we?”, Myths, Fairy Tale  
Day 6: “So, who wants to be Wizard King for a day?”, Crossover, College  
Day 7: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly harsh Winter Finesse makes a decision.
> 
> She has yet to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finesse has gotten less than 10 minutes of screentime, but I do what I want!

Members of the Royal Kira House (and it's branches) will tell you that home is an opulent Castle with servants at their beck and call, more money than they know what to do with, and the highest social standing.

Finesse looks at her surroundings and... disagrees with this assessment.

* * *

Finesse leaves the Castle after a particularly harsh Winter.

Nobody expects her to survive that Winter, with her frail health and pneumonia running across the Kingdom.

Not her family.

Not the doctors.

Not the Vaude Family, if the cancelation of her marriage contract is anything go by.

She spent all of her time in bed that Winter.

Normally she would have snuck out, and gone to the city to enjoy a snow day. Maybe even call Finral to join her.

But Finral couldn't visit her. He'd never been in the Castle, and even if he could portal in, he had been very busy with his position in the Black Bulls.

Once she could leave the bed, Spring had already begun and Finesse had a decision to make.

She hadn't seen her family the whole Winter. Her only company had been Helen, her handmaiden, and even then she's mostly ignored.

She kneels by her bed and picks up a brown satchel she'd gotten on one of her trips to the town the past Summer.

Was she going to do this?

She thought back to a lonely Winter, the whispers of disappointment from her family, their arguments about how to deal with her, the gossip from the servants when they thought she wasn't listening.

She takes a deep breath and stands up heading to her wardrobe and starts pulling clothes that would horrify her mother. Simple and comfortable dresses, a couple of pants and shirts, a worn pair of boots and a long traveling cloak. The clothes she wore when out in town with Finral and they didn't want to be caught, all hidden in the back of her wardrobe where not even the maids could find them.

She packs them all, plus two of her 'fancier' dresses (Who knows if she'll ever need them). She also packs a music box that doubles as a jewelry box, a few savings (her family would laugh at this, but Finesse has been planning) and her Grimoire in it. (Bless whoever created charmed satchels.)

She sends a message to Finral to meet her at their usual spot. Hopefully, he would answer quickly.

(He does. He's out of breath, but he does and Finesse can't help but smile.)

In the Winter Finesse spent her time alone in a cold and quiet Castle.

In the Spring she moves into the Black Bulls base.

* * *

The Black Bulls base is the oddest building she's ever seen with it's forever changing rooms.

She loves it. It's new and refreshing from the stiffness and formality of the Castle. (Even if sometimes it's a bit of a bother.)

Discovering Henry is a surprise, but she can't stay in his room long. Five minutes in and her mana levels are steadily depleting.

So she writes him letters. And he writes back.

* * *

Captain Yami gives her a robe after she finishes patching him up after he returned from a run-in with Diamond Mages.

She splutters a bit, the robe having hir her in the face "What?"

"Since you're, apparently, here to stay you might as well have one."

She looks at the black robe in her hands "But... but I can't! I'm not a fighter! Most of the time I can't even..."

The man huffs "You don't have to use it."

"Eh?!"

"You don't have to use the robe right now." The Captain drawls around his cigarette "Or ever. It's just a formality."

He walks away leaving Finesse in the room still confused as to what happened. (She keeps the robe hidden at the bottom of her satchel though.)

* * *

On a shopping trip with Vanessa, she overhears one of the servants mentioning the relief that the Royal family had at not having to worry whether she would die at the next gust of wind.

If the Witch also hears it she doesn't say anything, simply throws an arm over her shoulders "Wanna go somewhere interesting?"

The Black Market IS very interesting and by the end of the afternoon, she's mostly forgotten about what she's heard.

Later that night Vanessa drunkenly mumbles to her about a Mother and a Cage and for all that they are different in looks and personality, Finesse thinks that they might be more alike than people would believe.

* * *

Finesse is pretty sure that Charmy's cooking is magical. In more the usual ways.

Charmy hands over a cupcake after a particularly bad asthma attack.

It had come from nowhere, and Finesse is a bit relieved that the only person at the base was Charmy. The fewer people see her in that state the better.

The cupcake is very simple but fills her with a warmth she didn't know was missing.

It takes her a month to realize that she's been breathing better.

When she asks Charmy what exactly the cupcake was, the young woman smiles, pats her arm and tells her not to worry about it, before shrieking at the sight of Magna in the kitchen attempting to _cook_. (Finesse cries a little when they enter the second month and she doesn't have an asthma attack.)

* * *

Luck keeps asking to fight her. It doesn't matter how many times she tells him, she's not a fighter.

But... it's nice not being treated like glass.

And thanks to him and Magna her once flimsy Grimoire has at least three new healing spells.

She keeps an eye on them out of habit now. She's so used to their sparring that she barely bats an eye at them. A sharp difference compared to the first time they got into a fight. She'd nearly went into a panic. (But still, sometime there will be a flyaway fireball so she keeps an eye on things.)

* * *

She's... not sure what to make of Gordon.

She's also a bit ashamed to say that she was disturbed by his mumbling.

But... Gordon is one of the most loyal (if not the most loyal) and extremely sad he didn't get to go with them to the Underwater Temple.

So Finesse makes tea and asks Gordon if he wants some.

It ends up being a pleasant and not so quiet afternoon. (It's never quiet in the Black Bulls Base. Never.)

* * *

Grey's true form is a surprise. She hadn't had a chance to deal with the surprise at first, to busy keeping her focus on her new spell to pay attention.

_Moonlight Magic Release: Full Moon Madness _helped with magical exhaustion by providing her targets with a boost in their mana levels at the cost of her own.

"Maybe we could get you a few hooded cloaks?"

She sees the lump on Grey's bed turn slightly in her direction and Finesse smiles.

"You can borrow mine if you want to try." She pulls the aforementioned cloak from her satchel and hands it to her.

A trembling hand comes from the depts of the blanket cave and takes it. (She doesn't speak much but Finesse gets a quick hug as they leave the Underwater Temple.)

* * *

Gauche... is an experience. The boy is cynical, acerbic and far too obsessed with his sister to be healthy.

Then again, it's normal for him considering the rumors she'd heard about his uncle and what the man had done.

She can't do much for him, but a hint here and there about things a little girl would enjoy.

Then after Nean, he walks up to her and thanks her for her help, before moving away grumbling under his breath. (She doesn't say anything but she does smile when she finds him trying to get along with the others.)

* * *

Finesse is a bit surprised to see that one of the new recruits is a royal.

Even more when she finds out that said recruit is the youngest Silva.

Finesse once had the... _pleasure _of seeing how the girls older siblings treated her. (She'd been horrified really.)

She also knows how much of a shock it is to move from a castle with servants at her beck and call to a place where she actually has to do the work.

So Finesse gives her tips here and there.

* * *

Asta... is _loud_. So loud.

He'll fit right in.

He's also doesn't have any mana, and Finesse feels bad about him until she realizes that anyone who can keep up with Magna doesn't need pity.

What he does need is someone to teach him how to deal with the upper class of the Kingdom or else get killed.

Thank goodness Finesse paid attention to her etiquette classes. (She's not sure Asta does.)

* * *

Finral is a sweetheart.

She already knew this of course, but living with him only cements this opinion more.

He doesn't deserve Langris trying to kill him during the Royal Knight Tournament.

She can't focus and none of her spells are responding. (Thank goodness for Owen.)

And at Langris' words _Moonlight Magic Creation: Moonbow_ becomes her only attack spell. (It's a pity she can't actually use it on him.)

Later she'll have to deal with the whispers and rumors. But that's for later.

* * *

To Finesse 'Home' is many things.

It's a building where the rooms keep on changing locations by its master whims and the letters exchanged with Henry discussing what happened that given day.

It's a deep voice cursing in a language she doesn't understand, while she heals him after Captain Yami returns from a run-in with Diamond mages who got a lucky hit.

It's Vanessa's arm around her shoulders, the witches laugh in her ear when they stroll the Black Market.

It's Charmy's horrified screams when someone other than her is cooking in the kitchen.

It's keeping an eye on Luck and Magna during their spars, just in case they go a bit too far and need a healer.

It's quiet conversations with Gordon over a cup of tea.

It's helping Grey in the little things so she doesn't have to keep on hiding behind a transformation all the time.

It's watching Gauche trying to get along with the rest of the squadron.

It's helping Noelle getting used to life outside a castle.

It's teaching etiquette lessons to Asta that she's not sure he listens to most of the time.

It's late mornings spent in bed with Finral on the rare occasions no one on the team has anywhere to go, foreheads near each other and voices rough from sleep.

(It will be keeping Zora from pranking the rest of the squadron too much. It will be keeping Nero company while the insanity goes down around them.)

It's standing with the Family she chose, _Full M__oon Madness _ready to go, her Magic Knight robe a comforting weight on her shoulders as she faces the people who want to take her Family away, the calm smile on her face at odds with the violent aura she was surrounded. 

_Go ahead! Just try!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Finesse's family, I figure that a woman with frail health would be quite the bother to the royal family, from what we know of them.


	2. Merman Nozel has Regrets™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozel tracks down his youngest sister and comes to a few realizations when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I'm gonna try to finish this entire thing before 2019 is done! Hopefully...

He had searched for this place for weeks.

But now that he's here, Nozel feels... nervous. The place is full of sunken ships and it's to close to the surface for his (and any other, sane, Merfolk he knows) liking.

It almost makes him wish he we're back at the Capital, but that meant dealing with... the fallout of what happened. He’d rather let Fuegoleon deal with it.

"Hey now, what are you going here Princelin'?"

Nozel turns around at that, irritation replacing the nerves "Don't get the wrong idea _ Shark _if I had a choice I wouldn't be here."

The other Mer looks at him blankly before snorting "Still doesn't tell me what you're doing here."

"Where is she?"

The Mershark simply rises from his perch in the biggest ship, and circles him slowly (as if Nozel was prey and not a predator in his own right!) "You'll have to be more specific Princelin'."

"My sister, where is she."

"Probably at the Capital, after all," Yami stops his circling and smirks "what would Nebra be doing around here?"

Nozel bristles at that, and swims closer to the other Mer "Don't play dumb Shark! You know exactly who I'm talking about."

“Do I now?” Nose to nose, he's suddenly reminded of **why **he despises this man. The rudeness and disrespect. The smugness. The absolute air of nonchalance. 

_He wonders what the hell Charlotte sees in him._

Their standoff is broken by a melodious voice calling out.

"Ooooh, Caaaaptaaaiiiinn, Charmy has returned from her hun... Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't aware we had a visit! Hello." A pink-haired Mer comes from around a rocky formation, and Nozel feels uneasy at the sight of her. While her upper body was similar to that of other female Mers, with a distinct lack of scales, her tail instead of sleek and long was... luminescent, bell-shaped with thousands of delicate-looking tentacles gracefully swaying as she came closer.

Yami did have a _Medusa _in his Squadron. _He had heard rumors he had but never concrete evidence._

He stared. He'd only met another in his lifetime, and Dorothy spent most of her time sleeping in her reef rather than mingling with others, but she didn't look like this woman with her luminescent red tail. This one was dangerous and not afraid to broadcast it, unlike Dorothy who favored light pinks to place others at ease.

Yami's snort took him out of the daze he'd been at seeing the Medusa "Come along Princelin'. Wouldn't want you to die of starvation after all."

He does follow. Reluctantly. Because it had been five days since he had been told about a new member in Yami's... group that matched his sister's description, and he hadn't been able to focus on anything other than finding Noelle. There is a voice in his head, scolding him for over-focusing on his search and neglecting himself and for some forsaken reason it sounds like Fuegoleon.

He can hear them now, just beyond the rock formation, before he even swims around it.

The most unreliable Shoal in the Clover Ocean. The Bull Sharks.

“Give it back Luck, I called dibs on that!” A blond boy is cackling, fins billowing around him as he swims around holding a swordfish, a boy with a black ribbon-like tail swimming after him. _Battle Maniac Luck, known for wanting to fight everyone and having only one loss on his record. The other must be the one Charlotte's companion had been complaining about if he remembers the description correctly._

A small Merhsark (_Charmy if he's not wrong)_ is distributing fish to her fellow Mer completely ignoring the bickering duo fighting about the swordfish (and there were two other swordfish next to her, **why **are they even fighting), as she handed a small bag of crabs to another member, this one a slow swimming, long-haired male with a leafy looking tail and probably the least dangerous member of this Shoal (<strike>Nozel would later learn that he was, in fact, _wrong_ about this. Every Bull Shark is dangerous in its way</strike>).

“Thaaaank yyyyooouuuu Chaaaaarmyyyy…”

  
Nozel feels a shift in the waters and turns around to see a _ Blue-ringed Octomer_ (and, really Yami!? First the Medusa and now the most dangerous sort of Octomer?!) nearly hiding behind a sullen boy with scars over his left eye and an assortment of scars on his once his sleek grey tail, both of them sharing a few sardines. _The former Adlai heir, a pardoned criminal. No idea on who the female is._

  
He turns at a laugh. The Medusa was laughing at something a male with a prominent, and recognizable dorsal fin said. _Finral Roulacase formerly Vaude, the fastest Merman in the sea._

He sees another Mershark, this one with vivid red hair and a black tail surveying the scene with a bored look on his face. _Zora, _His mind supplies, _a trap expert with c__omplete disregard for Royalty and Nobility.__ Drove most Mers up the wall. Surprisingly enough, not Mereoleona._

"Ah, Gordon! Here, I managed to find some squids for you, La!" Nozel looked back at Charmy.

And promptly recoiled as fast as he could, crashing into Zora. "Oi, the hell?!"

Pale skin with a black and long bony tail, sharps edged fins, and sharp bone-like nails, with teeth protruding from his mouth. Some device covering his eyes because _this Gordon was an Abyss Dweller_! What in the Seven Seas was Yami thinking?!

"The hell is that reaction for Princelin'?"

Nozel looks around. The Ab-_Gordon_ doesn't look fazed, but the rest of the Shoal is looking at him with various degrees of disdain, surprise, and judgment.

He swallows, before swiftly swimming to Charmy (and how does a Mershark that small look that menacing?!) and getting a few sea snakes, before settling in one of the ships.

"Miss Vanessa! We did it!"

"Don't scream idiot!" His breath hitches. He knows that voice, although it has been some time since he had heard it that happy despite the harsh words.

His breath stops altogether when he sees her. The last he'd seen of her she'd been... dull, her tail a ragged mess. (He doesn't want to think about whyit had been like that. He can see the spots where she was _missing _fins.) Now, however... swimming with the Walker boy (He'd heard rumors about this, but hadn't really believed them) around 'Vanessa' she looked radiant with her fins billowing around her, her scales glittering in the light, as she described how she, the boy and Nero (_the black-haired mermaid that had sat down by Charmy, with a sleek black tail with two long and thin extra fins protruding from the sides_) had taken down a _whaling ship_!

He's proud but also very angry, as he turns to Yami who looks back _smug_. "You sent her there?!"

"Nope, they went on their own volition."

"Hey who's the fancy lookin' guy?"

If it had stung to see her being open with them, it stings, even more, to see the joy disappear from her face when she notices him.

"Big Brother Nozel."

"Noelle."

After five weeks looking for her, he's hit with a dilemma.

What does he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yami (who honestly doesn't realize how terrified other Mers are of him), Charmy (hunter extraordinaire) and Zora (who isn't afraid to use his 'species' to threaten others) are based on Sharks.  
-Henry is Leafy Seadragon based.  
-Magna is based on the Ribbon Eel. The juveniles are black.  
-Luck is based on the Siamese Fighting fish (I had to!) The Silvas are as well.  
-Gauche is based on Dolphins because 1)according to my research Gauche is the smartest Black Bull and 2)covered in scars to represent his past as a juvenile trying to defend his younger sister.  
-Grey is based on Octopus, because of camouflage!  
-Vanessa is based on Jellyfish (beautiful and deadly) and my research tells me that their Subphylum designation is Medusozoa so in the Fic the general name for her type is Medusa.  
-Finral is based on the Sailfish, considered by some to be the fastest fish in the ocean.  
-Gordon is based on deep-sea fishes.  
-Asta is a Walker. He can live underwater but instead of a tail has legs. Think DC comics Atlanteans.  
-Nero is based on Angelfish (the thin fins represent her little horns).


	3. Open Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret friendship between two very different boys becomes the worst kept secret in the Clover Ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small companion piece about how Yuno and Asta know each other in mermaid AU and how Asta found out his ability to breath underwater. And a bonus Mereoleona and Julius mention.

Yuno was going to die.

He'd been out of water for too long if his itching skin was anything to go by.

He just wanted to see his friend again.

Instead, he'd gotten caught by another Human.

* * *

_He first saw the boy when he accidentally ended up stranded on land having been caught in a wave._

_"Hey! You there! You okay?!"_

_Yuno had panicked and tried to drag himself to the water._

_"Wait, let me help!"_

_Then there were arms under his and he was being dragged back into the ocean. As soon as he could he trashed and swam away from the human._

_"Hey! At least you can say thank you!"_

* * *

"Psst, hey Yuno."

He turned slowly to where the voice was coming "As...ta..."

The other boy put his finger up next to his lips in a shushing motion. Yuno wanted to laugh. Asta being quiet! It was hilarious!

"I'm getting you out of here. So just hang on a little bit."

* * *

_"Yuno where are you going?"_

_He looked back at Miss Lily._

_"I'm... going to train a bit."_

_The mermaid didn't seem to believe him much "Yuno, you would tell us if you were in trouble right?"_

_He felt bad keeping a secret from her, but it WAS against the law to fraternize with humans._

_So he nodded and swam away._

* * *

Yuno was hidden in the foliage just in time, as the man that had captured him returned.

Asta, however, was caught.

Yuno couldn't see what was happening, hidden away as he was, but the sounds... the sounds were horrible.

"There that should teach you to not touch other peoples property brat!" 

* * *

_"There are others like you?! That's so awesome!"_

_Yuno smiled at his friends' enthusiasm. Communication wasn't easy, Merfolk vocal cords weren't made for talking outside of the water as it happened, but Yuno understood Asta well enough and speaking through gestures helped._

_"Hey, Yuno do you have a family?" Yuno looked at his friend at the soft question. His friend was looking out to the sea, a sort of sad look on his face._

_Merfolk... tended to stick to their flesh and blood until a certain age, and then maybe joined an unrelated Shoal. Yuno lived with other orphans in a little underwater cave. _ _They were lucky. Old Man Forsi and Miss Lily had bigger hearts than most Merfolk._

_So he nodded._

_"I'm glad. Being alone sucks."_

* * *

"We're... al... almost the... ere."

Yuno looked worriedly at the human holding him, he was swaying on his feet and bleeding, one of his eyes swollen shut the other hazy. He would have relished on the smell on the Ocean, the sound of waves if he hadn't been so concerned with his friend.

"We're here."

They weren't at the beach, however.

They were at the cliffside.

He wanted to ask why, but then the world tipped and they were falling.

He'd never been happier to enter the water! He looked back to find Asta...

Only to notice that he was still underwater and unconscious. "Asta!"

Yuno panicked for two whole seconds until he noticed that the Human...

Was breathing.

"Asta...?"

Unconscious, but still breathing. How?!

"HEY, YOU! GET AWAY FROM THE HUMAN!"

The harsh words came from a red-haired mermaid a few meters away, with a striped tail and dangerous-looking fins. And Yuno did the most logical thing he could think of.

He grabbed his friend and tried to swim away.

"GET BACK HERE!"

(Later he'll realize that it a stupid thing to do.)

He's cornered (his dorsal fin hurts) in a cave the mermaid couldn't follow him due to her size, holding Asta close, only to see her DESTROY THE OUTER WALL WITH HER FISTS.

He panicked!

"He's breathing underwater!" That made the woman stop and Yuno continued "If he's breathing underwater then... can he be considered Human!?"

The mermaid narrowed her eyes "Hand him over." When he hesitated, she smirked, "I just want to check if what you're saying is true brat, now hand him OVER!"

He did and hovered as the strange Mermaid examined Asta. "Well, I'll be damned! He IS breathing underwater!"

"What happens now?"

"I need to go and speak with someone about this." And Yuno's fear must show on his face because she snorts in a completely unladylike manner "Don't worry brat if my suspicions are correct your friend will be just fine."

And so Asta's existence becomes a secret kept between the two boys and their Guardians, a Merman of the name Julius Novachrono (who had the most colorful tail Yuno has ever seen) and the most violent Mermaid in the Clover Ocean.

A secret that Asta blows two weeks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how in canon Asta took a beating for Yuno, when he was about 6 years old? Yup, that's what happened there! I skipped it cause I don't feel I'd be able to write violence against a small child well. Also if this sounds OOC for Yuno, it is canon that Yuno was more open with his emotions before the beating, which is the event that happens here.
> 
> -Mereoleona (and Fuegoleon + Leopold are based on Lionfish).  
-Julius is based on the Mandarin Dragonet (beautiful and HIGHLY poisonous).  
-Yuno is based on the Moorish Idol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world filled with stories of Soulmarks, William Vangeance is the only person alive to have the complete pair on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grabs a megaphone* HAVE I MENTIONED THAT I'M WILLIAM/PATRI TRASH?!
> 
> Blame that one manga page.
> 
> The Italicized in the first section is to represent the gossip from others that William hears. The strikethrough is his opinion.  
Italicized & Bold is Patri.
> 
> Also a short chapter.

No one knew where they came. The matching marks, that could span from their wrists up to their shoulders in an intricate design. The Universe's way of guiding them to the person who will matter the most to them. Either romantically or not.

_A perfect half, you know. Or maybe you don't uh, bastard peasant child? _<strike>Just because I am from the Forsaken Realm doesn't mean I do not know this.</strike>

Most, like Fuegoleon, Nozel, and the other Royals and Nobles keep theirs covered at all times, for reasons of privacy and safety. _It's also to hide the fact if the mark matches that of a peasant. Could you imagine the scandal?! Better to hide it! _<strike>It's no one business but their own.</strike> _**Elves showed theirs. It's a symbol of pride.**_

Others, like Yami, didn't bother hiding theirs. _Shameless, absolutely shameless that foreigner! Who does he think he is carrying that Mark for everyone to see?! _<strike>Yami doesn't care about the Marks. Never has, never will.</strike> **_Odd Human that one._**

Then there were people, like Lord Julius, who didn't have them at all. _So sad, to have such a flaw. _<strike>How dare you! Lord Julius was... He was...</strike> **_...William..._**

And then... then there was William who carried the same mark on both wrists. _He's so odd, that one. The same Mark on both wrists? So odd. Well, with a face like that, maybe the only person who'll be able to care for him is himself. _<strike>Oh, if only you knew. If only you knew...</strike> _**How dare you speak about him like that!**_

* * *

Some nights he wonders if Patri resents him for being his soulmate. He's Human after all. **_The only Human that matters!_**

Some nights he looks at his wrists, at the delicate golden filigree design that circles his wrists, and wonders if Patri sees them like the shackles they sometimes look. _**Never!**_

* * *

They get lucky that Yami asks about the mask. Their faces are different and his former teammate is sufficiently distracted with William's story to ask for his Mark.

Their secret is safe.

<strike>For now at least.</strike>

* * *

He's unable to choose a side in the end. How could he?

Between a man that might as well be his father, and the one the Universe has chosen as his perfect half.

In the end, he's unworthy of both of them.

It's fitting really.

<strike>I have always been selfish.</strike> _**Thank you, William.**_

* * *

He didn't expect to wake up.

He didn't expect the emptiness in the place Patri had been. Maybe he should have. His Mark, (only one now) on his right wrist, not golden filigree anymore but the pale white of an old scar.

The white of death.

He's gone.

<strike>Cry later, William. You still have a job to do.</strike>

* * *

He doesn't know what Rades did but his wrists _aches_!

It takes him a minute to process what he's seeing.

First, his Mark goes back to having color, the golden filigree standing out from his pale wrist. Then, Licht's body lurching back to life, familiar mana filling it.

He stares. And stares, and stares, and stares some more because...

That's Patri. For the first time in two decades, he can see him. Hear him clearly without the echo of space in between them.

He can touch him!

<strike>You are so incredibly selfish William.</strike>

* * *

_ **William.** _

<strike>I have so much... So, so much to tell you but...</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually very happy about this one! There's not much to say other than I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Burn to Ashes the History Written by the Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Elf Invasion and Asta's near execution, Mimosa only wanted to have a quiet day and rest.
> 
> Then she came across The Book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see the prompts and chose to use the most abstract way to write them!  
I've just realized that this fits two prompts. Fairytale and Myths (in a way). Also as soon as I saw these prompts I knew I had to tackle the story Noelle's grandmother had told her.
> 
> Also, I headcanon that the Royals and lower classes have different versions of the same story. After all, Noelle's version that she heard from her grandmother had the elves, but the version Sister Lily told only had the demon (if I remember correctly).

It had been a complete coincidence really, that Mimosa had found the Book. She'd been looking for a place to relax after the Invasion and the whole affair with Damnatio and had decided to do some reading in the Vermillion Library.

She had decided to maybe read a romance. It would be a change of pace, and hopefully, it would distract her from the real world for a little while.

Then a little flash caught her eye.

The Book was small but familiar with its intricate and golden cover. Mimosa remembered it from her childhood, a fairytale book she'd been read. She had picked it up if only to refresh her memory of the story.

She was in the first paragraph when she realized what she was reading and felt the horror settle.

A story about demonic beings that wanted to take the world and it's magic for themselves. How one of them turned himself into a Demon to try and destroy Humanity. And how a single human had managed to stand against him.

This... this sounded familiar.

And _wrong_ in a way that made her stomach _churn_.

* * *

Taking a deep breath and adjusting her messenger bag, Mimosa steeled herself for what she was about to do.

The four Elves were confined in a secluded part of the Forsaken Realm, in an old cottage that no one had used in years. It had been decided (by Lord Julius, bless him) that it would have been... cruel to place them in the catacombs after a Memory Magic mage (not Marx unfortunately, but good enough) had verified their memories and story, and Mimosa herself had explained what had happened.

So here they were. Under the heavy guard of Cousin Mereoleona, the only Human known for fighting five elves by herself and living, and a few carefully chosen others.

She doesn't need to sneak in thankfully. She was the medic that healed Rhya, so a minor lie about wanting to check on him is enough. But she catches the eyes of her cousin and sees the glint in them.

Mimosa doesn't want to know what she's thinking.

She finds them in the back garden. She sees Fana tending to flowers with Patri (uh, he'd cut his hair) and Vetto seemed to have made friends with some of the wildlife. Rhya appeared to be napping in a sunny spot.

They look... at peace. And Mimosa feels horrible that she's about to disturb that.

The Books in her messenger bag feel like they are burning her side.

"No need to look so concerned, we don't bite. Besides," So Rhya wasn't sleeping, and she looked in his direction to see him standing up and stretching "We can't use magic right now. Or at least not a lot of it. We can only use fifteen percent of our reserves." He made his point by slowly showing both his wrists, the mana blockers catching the sun.

Fifteen percent was a lot considering an Elves mana levels. She could see why Cousin Mereoleona was stationed here.

"So princess, what brings you here?"

She takes a breath, "I discovered a book in my family library the other day. A book that I feel you should know about."

"And why does that book concern us?"

"It's..." Mimosa hesitates, not knowing how to explain exactly, before deciding that being blunt would be preferable "A fairytale. Or more exactly, the recounting of what happened five hundred years ago... in the point of view of the Humans."

"I see." Rhya, who previously sounded a bit bored, currently seemed completely blank and Mimosa could feel the way his mana was agitated. 

"There are only three written records of this version." She continues as she pulls the book out "They are considered a Relic, and so only the Royal families have them."

Rhya narrows his eyes at her "Then why bring such things here?"

She takes a deep breath "I want you to destroy them." The startled silence that follows her statement is only interrupted by the chirping of the birds.

"...What?"

She looks at the Book in her hands, "It's disgusting. What they did was horrible, but to write it down and twist it like that..." She looks back to the Elf, "I was told that story! My brother, my cousins, parents... We were fed lies! For generations! A horrible lie that they created just to... justify a disgusting thing they did! And..." She feels the tears running down her face, her breath hitching "And I'm so sorry!"

She knows apologies are meaningless. Her apology can't make up for what happened five hundred years ago. Her grip on the book is hurting her fingers and she has to close her eyes due to her crying. The silence is heavy and she can feel the other three looking in their direction.

Then she feels a hand on her head.

"You know," She opens her eyes and through the blurriness sees that Rhya is looking at the sky, "I think you might be the first Human to apologize for that."

He looks back at her and takes the book from her hands "Oi Fana, come here for a moment."

* * *

Mimosa is aware that some family members have memorized the 'fairytale'. Her Mother and Father would most likely try to tell it to whatever children she and Kirsch would have. That's a situation for the future, however, and she'll have to explain the situation to Cousin Fuegoleon and Captain Nozel first.

But for now, Mimosa sits by Rhya and watches as Fana gleefully burns the books one by one with Vetto and Patri cheering her on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Elves did horrible things but damnit, they had a decent motive!  
I'm also aware that Magna, Vanessa, and Asta apologized, but they don't know what they were apologizing for AND it was to Lufulu, so Rhya wouldn't know about it.
> 
> So I was reading the prompts and recently re-came across that... TERRIBLE story Noelle's grandmother told her about the Elves. And then I remembered that Mimosa was present (or close by) when the Word Devil explained what happened.
> 
> So, therefore, I can assume Mimosa knows both the story and what happened and this story came to be.
> 
> Also, I didn't mean to make Mimosa OOC, but the girl is 15/16y and she's talking to people who, for all intents and purposes, survived a Genocide committed by her ancestors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Noelle got a terrifying overly protective team of Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unoriginal so have a Pokemon crossover!
> 
> Noelle and her teams growth over the years.

  * _**Magicarp/Gyarados**_

It's customary for Royalty's first Pokemon to be Shiny. It's practically law at this point.

In retrospect, even at six years old, Noelle should have expected this stunt from her siblings. She could hear the snickers from Nebra and Solid. 

She kneeled by the pond and the Pokemon swam to her with a happy look on his face. He was happy to see her! HER! Noelle giggled as the Magicarp kept swimming around the pond making little happy noises. She hears her siblings leaving in a huff, and that's fine by her.

Because this was her Magicarp and she was going to LOVE him! It didn't matter if he wasn't Shiny!

He only evolves (by stupidly jumping into the fight, the idiot!) when she's fifteen and fighting against Vetto and he was **GLORIOUS, **attacking at the same time as she cast her 'Sea Dragon Roar'!

_Stop preening you idiot, what is it with you guys and jumping into my battles?_

* * *

  * _**Eevee/Sylveon**_

She gets her second Pokémon in an Eevee given to her by Mimosa on her seventh birthday and Noelle would have thought it an insult if her cousin wasn't being followed by an Eevee of her own.

She accepts the 'Evolution Pokémon' with a resigned attitude (It's rude to refuse a gift from a Royal after all) that doesn't match how carefully she's holding Eevee, her fingers sinking into soft fur. It's only when she's in the privacy of her bedroom, her door locked, that she starts petting her and enjoying the softness and warmth that she's not used to and falls asleep like that.

She loves Magicarp, really she does, but one cannot cuddle 'The Fish Pokémon' during the night.

Her Eevee evolves a year later on Noelle's eigth birthday after a run-in with Nebra. She's hiding in the garden with Magicarp trying to cheer her up by bringing her some of the aquatic flowers from the pond he's in, and she's so distracted that she doesn't notice Solid and his Tentacruel coming up until she hears a small bark and turns to see her Eevee getting up and running towards the other Pokémon as he unleashed an attack.

Later when she's scolding the Eevee for jumping in front of the attack (It's nothing she's not used to after all) and trying not to cry, her Eevee starts glowing.

When the glow disappears, there is a white and pink Pokémon with big blue eyes in her arms.

A Sylveon. Noelle, unloved and unwanted Noelle, who didn't know how to show affection properly, had evolved an Eevee into a Sylveon! A Sylveon who twined a ribbon around one of her arms and hummed content as she snuggled closer, seemingly uncaring of the tears falling on her fur.

_Look at me! This is your fault you know, for making me cry!_

* * *

  * _**Swablu/Altaria**_

Her third Pokemon is her first wild catch at twelve years old.

Noelle had been training Sylveon when a flash of light had gotten her attention. Looking at Sylveon she nods and the Pokémon twines a ribbon around her wrist as they go investigate. It turns out to be a golden Swablu bathing in the pond where Magicarp usually swam during these moments.

It's surprisingly easy to catch the Swablu after he sat on her head like a particularly shiny hat.

He becomes Altaria during an altercation with Solid. Noelle had managed to keep Swablu a secret from her siblings for about three months before Solid found out and got offended over the fact that she had managed to catch a Shiny Pokémon.

And this time he somehow convinces Nebra, who usually only mocks and taunts, to join him in battle.

Solid's plan to humiliate her fails, because while his Tentacruel and Nebra's Jellicent had more experience in fights, Noelle's Swablu was faster and had excellent aim with the 'Aerial Ace' he had learned. And she can tell that Solid is angry with this because he orders his Pokémon to change targets. 

From, the now, Altaria to Noelle. Only her Pokémon is having none of it, attacking the Tentacruel with a renewed sense of anger.

The battle only stops when Nozel appears, Nebra of all people calling for him, and has his Milotic subdue Solid's Pokémon.

Whenever her siblings are around after that day if Altaria is out of his Pokeball, he'll stare at them with, what Noelle will identify later as, murder in his eyes.

He becomes a Mega after her first dungeon mission. Because it turns out that the stone Sylveon had picked up in there was Altarianite.

And Noelle only found out because Altaria went Mega in front of her, her two squadmates and the Golden Dawn trio!

He stands perched on the back of Klaus' long-suffering looking Lairon, after flying in a circle and preened.

_Yes, yes, you're a very pretty, gigantic, overly fluffy golden bird._

* * *

  * **_Froslass_**

Her fourth Pokémon brings her even more scorn from her siblings when they find out.

But...

The Froslass looked so miserable staring at the place where that man had destroyed himself, her Masterball on the ground. Did he not care?! Didn't he know his Pokémon would miss him and be sad when he died!?

Noelle had assumed he did considering how well cared the Froslass looked but looking at the 'Snow Land Pokémon'... she sighs and goes to her grabbing the Masterball on the way.

She's the Pokémon that accompanies her during the Magic Knight ceremony, since her other three Pokémon we're prone to attacking her siblings on sight. Later, Noelle will find the fact that Froslass tried to freeze Solid within two minutes of him dropping the water on her head and his verbal abuse, endearing.

But for now... She's very glad that Asta got offended as well, and that he and his newest Pokémon, Honedge, had decided to be loud about it and take the attention of her. Froslass, however, looks far too smug.

_Why are you so smug uh?_

* * *

  * **_Popplio/Brionne/Primarina_**

Kahono gives her an Egg before they leave the Underwater Temple as a token of friendship.

Noelle is a bit miffed that she hatches a Popplio, with her clownish appearance and cheerful disposition, and even more so when she becomes Brionne and everything looks and personality-wise seemingly doubles!

But it's fine. Brionne is a very cheerful Pokémon and sometimes all you need is the 'Pop Star Pokémon' to dance for you after a hard day. Plus she reminds her a little bit of Kahono.

Brionne's evolution happens while she battles with Kivn. Only Gyarados and Brionne could be kept out of their Pokeball's to fight while she let go of her magic, and she gave them explicit order to attack the Elf until the woman released her 'Another Atlas' spell.

She and Gyarados are avoiding her attacks in sync as if they'd done it all their lives when the Elf launches an attack towards Nozel and his Milotic, which was curled around him as a shield, and Noelle can't do anything to help, too busy avoiding compass needles.

The attack is stopped by a glowing Brionne. And Noelle has to wonder why, because none of her Pokémon are particularly friendly to her siblings due to previous altercations and Noelle is sure they wouldn't protect them.

The realization hits her like a wave. Brionne had never met her siblings! Unlike Gyarados, Sylveon, and Altaria who grew up with her and Froslass who'd met them during the Magic Knights ceremony. Even Aromatisse had met Solid briefly during the Royal kights tournament.

But Brionne never did. Brionne, silly, small Brionne had stopped an attack meant for Nozel because he was Noelle's brother and she didn't know how they behaved towards her!

Although, she's not so small and silly anymore. She's not even a Brionne anymore!

_Primarina I'm counting on you to keep my siblings safe!_

* * *

  * _**Aromatisse**_

Noelle doesn't know where the Aromatisse comes from.

No that's a lie, she does know where it came from. She comes from the Witches Forest, but Noelle has no idea **WHY** the Pokémon choose her, as the 'Fragrance Pokémon' was one of the species that preferred to have a Witch as a trainer.

And yet here the Aromatisse was, at the Black Bulls hideout, a pleasant scent of berries wafting around and refusing to get into a Pokeball, while Miss Vanessa laughed and told her that that was the reason it species preferred Witches as their trainers. No Witch had ever used a Pokeball.

_What am I supposed to do with you?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noelle's team!:  
-Magicarp (Water)/Gyarados (Water/Flying) - I know it's a cliche, but I love it so much!  
-Eevee (Normal)/Sylveon (Fairy) - A very much loved Eevee evolves into a beloved Sylveon!  
-Swablu (Normal/Flying)/Altaria (Dragon/Flying) - The girl had to have a Shiny, and this happens to be one of my favorites. The Mega is extra FLUFFY!  
-Froslass (Ice/Ghost) - A rescue pokemon, to represent her growth as a person (Royals are snobby about taking Pokémon's that had a former trainer), used to belong to that "Eye of the Midnight Sun" member that iced himself during her first mission who's name I can't remember.  
-Popplio line (Water; Water/Fairy) - Listen! It's aesthetically beautiful, and Noelle deserves all the beautiful things! Also a gift from Kahono.  
-Aromatisse (Fairy) - Glued itself to her during the Witches Forest mission and would not leave! A pink headache!
> 
> Random facts:  
-Mimosa's Eevee is Shiny. It's the reason she didn't get a lot of grief over it as Eevee's are considered peasant Pókemon, due to their random and bizarre evolution process, (they feel it's better to know what you're going to get than pray the right conditions are met, some Eeveelutions have been abandoned over this) although she's not aware of this until she's older and so really didn't mean anything bad by giving one to Noelle.  
-And I'm keeping up the tradition of making Solid a horrible person and his Tentacruel is a Shiny Pokémon. Nozel's Milotic is also Shiny and Nebra's female Jellicent is as well.  
-Speaking of them, from what we've seen in the anime, Solid was the physical abuser while Nebra was the psychological one and Nozel was the emotional abuser. It's why Nebra called for Nozel after Solid started using his Pokémon to target Noelle. Standards, Nebra has a very twisted set of them.  
-Kivn doesn't use Pokémon because, like most Elves, she doesn't feel the need to use one in battle.  
-Klaus team is exclusively made of Steel types, none of them Shiny.  
-And yes, Asta has a Shiny Honedge. It was hiding in that first dungeon and Asta captured him. He owes Noelle a Pokeball. He also has a Taillow (who happens to be Nero), a Marshadow (Fighting/Ghost) and an Umbreon (Dark).
> 
> Fun fact:  
Every member of the Black Bulls somehow got an Eevee or one of its evolutions, ex: Magna has a Flareon (Fire), Yami also has an Umbreon, and the G-Trio all have Eevees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Finral became a single dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the amazing fanart by toklampa/tt-vision that inspired me!  
https://twitter.com/toklampa/status/1104436357269725185  
https://twitter.com/toklampa/status/1122987982376583168  
https://twitter.com/toklampa/status/1123338336616230923  
https://twitter.com/toklampa/status/1155206656978014211  
https://twitter.com/toklampa/status/1138196068955557894  
https://twitter.com/toklampa/status/1108812516493348865
> 
> Some of the scenes are based on them!

Finral wonders how his life came to this, being dragged around by a thirteen-year-old Wizard King ("Call me Julius!") to experiment with their magic, and yet here he is.

They've been at it for two hours when something noteworthy happens, the portal in question flickering and unstable in a way that makes Finral twitch because his portals haven't looked like that since he was ten!

And then a boy falls through it, bleeding from somewhere and unconscious.

Finral is shocked still for all of five seconds before slowly and gently, to not aggravate the boys' injuries, turns the boy around and feels his heart stutter in his chest. Because despite the pointy ears and the fact that his hair is the wrong color the child looks... he looks like... Finral shakes his head. _This is not the time! Pull yourself together Finral!_

He decides to open a portal to the Black Bulls hideout before slowly picking he boy up, distantly aware of the Wizard King calling for a medic.

_Looks like I'm not going to the Heart Kingdom anymore._

* * *

Owen says that despite his injuries, a clean trough and trough stab wound in his shoulder, the child is simply asleep.

Now they just need to know where the boy comes from and send him back!

"Well, the easy part is that from what I can gather, our combined spell opened a rift in a time where the Elves were still alive."

The Wizard King makes a good point and Finral nods.

"Now to the complicated part. We opened a rift, yes, but it most likely wasn't in our timeline."

Finral blinks "So how do we send him back?!"

"I... I'm not sure." And it's odd to see such uncertainty in someone usually so confident.

"Maybe you shouldn't send him back." The two startle and they look towards the voice, to see Gauche standing by the doorway.

"He doesn't belong in this time Gauche!"

"You'll be sending him to either his death or a field of corpses." Gauche is as blunt as he's always been but Finral still flinches at the words, "I checked with Owen, apparently his wounds have traces of Light Magic in them."

Gauche looks out the window "The memories I have from the Elf that possessed me are a bit blurry but it's clear that the attack on the Elves was made with Light Magic." He looks back at them.

"You brought him from the day the entire Elf race was destroyed."

* * *

The first time the boy wakes up, Finral has stepped out of the room to go to the kitchen grab something to eat, while he waits for the Wizard King to return with Rhya. It was decided that he would be better to explain the... situation to the child and was also a better way to identify him.

He only realizes the child woke up when he opens the door to his room and promptly has to duck the Spatial Magic attack flung his way.

Finral turns, from the hole-ridden wall, to find the boy passed out again.

The second time he wakes up, Rhya is in the room with him, Finral just outside the door eavesdropping with Sir Julius, Marx, and Kirsh Vermillion, who had been chosen to accompany the Elf from the location where he and his companions were being contained. Like this they find out the following:

  1. The boys' name is Ratri.
  2. His five going on six years old.
  3. Like Langris, his Spatial Magic is attack based.
  4. He's terrified of Humans, while somehow not thinking very highly of their Mana levels.
  5. Gauche was right and Finral doesn't know what he's feeling. Looking at the Vice-Captain of the Coral Peacocks, he's not surprised to see him quiet and pale, looking at his hands.

* * *

It takes a month until Ratri leaves the bedroom.

In that month Finral managed to find out that the similarities between Ratri and Langris are superficial at best.

The little they have in common is in the way their faces look similar when making some expressions. The way their voices sound the same (or at least when Langris was also six years old). Even the way they style their hair, although Ratri parts his in the opposite direction that Langris' does.

And the way they use their magic. During the first month, Finral has to duck _a lot_ of attacks!

(Rhya explains to him during one of his visits, that that is because Langris is the physical reincarnation of the Ratri of their timeline.)

On the other hand Ratri, despite thinking Finrals' magic is weak, doesn't think it's useless. Especially after Vetto tells him about their fight in the Underwater Temple.

The boy isn't as prideful as Langris and has no problem with accepting comfort after a nightmare or asking for something. Even if he's very blunt (and sometimes a bit rude) about it!

And Ratri despises cherry tarts. He prefers the blueberry ones.

"I'm going to see if dinner is ready, want to come with me?" Ratri looks at him with an unimpressed face and Finral sighs taking it as a negative answer "Fine, fine."

Reaching the common room, he comes face to face with Vanessa in her underwear "Vanessa, what are you wearing?!"

The Witch looks at herself and blinks "The usual?"

"What if Ratri sees you like that!?"

"Why would I be bothered by what she's wearing?" And Finral nearly jumps out of his skin at that because he hadn't expected Ratri to follow him!

But there he is hiding behind his leg!

"Oh my isn't he a cutie?!" And there is Vanessa, far to close to Ratri if the way he can feel the boy flinch is any indication "Hi, I'm Vanessa, but you can call me Big Sister!"

Ratri scrunches his nose in an expression so familiar Finral nearly chokes "No."

Finral shouldn't but the way Vanessa pouts at the blunt answer makes him laugh. But he's still a bit concerned at the way Ratri keeps holding on to his pants, so he places what he hopes is a comforting hand on the boys head.

* * *

It takes another month for the boy to leave the Hideout. He's gotten the chance to meet some of the Black Bulls and interact with them.

(It's been a bit awkward interacting with Gauche as Ratri still calls him 'Droit' by mistake sometimes.)

Finral is running an errand, Ratri tagging along with him for the first time. People are staring, which understandable, Ratri does refuse to wear anything that isn't (what Vanessa calls) "Elf Fashion" and as such stands out, but he can tell it's bothering the boy a little to have so much Human attention on him.

"You're very brave, you know?" Finral is carrying him on his back and he can feel the way the boy is trembling, "I'm a bit of a coward so I wouldn't be able to leave the base if I was scared of everyone."

"'m not scared..."

Finral lets out a small laugh, "Ah, of course not! My bad, my bad!" But Ratri isn't trembling as much and has started looking around with bland curiosity.

It's a win for Finral in his books.

* * *

For two months nothing noteworthy happens.

The Elves visit every weekend to spend time with Ratri.

Ratri now has a (small) list of chores (which is mostly taking care of Charmys' vegetable garden while she's away), and a small stipend (that he doesn't use). Vanessa now makes him his clothes after Finral discovered that no one would make the boy the clothes he preferred after taking a good look at his ears.

He still sleeps in Finrals' bedroom.

He still has nightmares strong enough to make him scream and still needs Finral to calm him down from the night terrors.

Still hides behind Finrals' leg when out in public most of the time.

Finral, for his part, finds that he has less time for flirting when most people look at the boy with fear and distrust, which in turn makes _Finral_ scared for the boy, so he's made progress there!

He's even made some strides in fixing his relationship with his brother!

And that is where the problem lies... he feels like he's forgetting something...

He's gone to the Vaude residence for a mandatory 'Family Dinner' (Finral and Langris agree that it's a ridiculous effort from their parents)... and promptly has to duck a Spatial Magic attack (he's gotten very good at it) from his little brother.

"What's this I hear about you having a bastard child you useless Brother?!"

AhAH! So that was what Finral had been forgetting! Now to explain before his little brother attempts to put him in a coma again!

(Later when telling Vanessa what happened, she laughs at him "The boy is always with you. You take care of him, buy him things and make sure he feels safe and comfortable. Of course, people are going to think he's your child!")

* * *

The meeting between Langris and Ratri goes... better than Finral expected.

Then again, Finral expected Spatial Magic flying around with him somehow caught in the middle so, he'll gladly take a very frosty (and turbulent) introduction.

Their stare-off is broken by Ratri who turns his head to look at Finral "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Actually Ratri, this is my younger brother, Langris. Langris this is Ratri."

The boy looks back to Langris with a bored look on his face "Eh? I see nothing impressive. Should I care about you?"

"Why you little..."

"Langris' language, please!" Finral can _feel_ the smug look Ratri is giving his little brother "Ratri, don't antagonize him, please!"

All in all a better introduction then he expected!

Until the subject of magic is brought up...

_"Care to repeat that you little brat?!"_

_"Come at me then, Human!"_

Finral simply sighs. _Why did I expect anything else really?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The credits for the inspiration goes to toklampa/tt-vision! They were very nice to let me use one of the two AU's they came up with! I was torn between them, until I decided on doing this one, mostly because they have a fancomic in the works about the other on their Twitter! Go check it out and give them some love for their work!
> 
> ALSO, I FINISHED THIS! It only took me months!


End file.
